


Circles

by Talullah



Series: Trick-or-Treat Ficlets 2014 [2]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil-galad and Elrond have a problem to solve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/gifts).



> For alexcat, who asked for "Gil-galad, non-tearjerker."
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

**Lindon, 315 Second Age**

“This report is insane!” Gil-galad droped to his chair, running his fingers through his hair. “Are you sure?”

Elrond nodded. “Yes, you Majesty. You pay me to be sure.”

“Don’t ‘you Majesty’ me and I don’t pay you. You have… allowances for the maintenance of your dignity as-“

“…the son of Elwing and Eärendil, etc etc – please don’t recite my full lineage yet another time.” Elrond rolled his eyes. “Can we get back to the point? The report?”

Gil-galad sighed. “Yes. So you are telling me that five grown-up elves, for all other purposes respectable artisans, merchants, family people, and formerly dutiful soldiers are the ones behind the phenomena, the crop circles, as they call it?”

“Well, now that we know what it is that we are talking about, I wouldn’t call it phenomena… Prank is far more adequate.”

“But why???” Gil-galad covered his face with his broad hand and sighed in despair. “You’d think that I would have more pressing matters to deal with, wouldn’t you?”

Elrond tried to suppress a chortle, quite unsuccessfully. “You have to admit they were highly creative,” he said, quickly putting his diplomat face on.

“Is it political? What’s the aim? And how do they do it?” Gil-galad wrestled with the pages in his hand, trying to get them to submit to order.

“As you can read in page 10, the motivation seems to be primarily to have fun.”

“Elrond, you do realize that half of Lindon has been scared out of their wits over this thing. It’s got to be more than that.”

“Sire, the men are restless. You do realize that there has been wide-spread peace for over three centuries now. Take that and mix it with the Noldorin streak for craft and invention and you’re lucky all they came up with was these crop circles. They are just having fun.” Elrond felt Gil-galad’s glare chill him right through the bone. “Not that it’s actually funny,” Elrond promptly added.

Gil-galad rose and stomped all the way to the farthest window in the room, then back to the table where he had tossed the report. “Crop circles,” he muttered under his breath. 

“If I send you, my herald, out there to tell people that there are no mysterious beings coming from the Dark Void to create these things and that there are no hidden warnings in the patterns and that it’s all a hoax, what do you think they'd make of it?”

Elrond opened his mouth but Gil-galad cut in. “They’ll think we are trying to cover something up. The rumours will only escalate.” Gil-galad pinched his nose. “You say there’s no concrete proof? Really, nothing we can take to trial? Not that I want to waste any more time with this. I just want the panic and the fear-mongering to be over.”

Elrond sat on the ledge of the table, shrugging. “You know, you could try to turn the tables on them…”

“Yes? How so?”

“I don’t know. I was just suggesting you think outside the box.”

“That’s what I pay you to do.”

“Well,” Elrond said with wolfish grin, “You don’t pay me, you grant me allowances for the maintenance of my dignity as the exalted descendant of El-“

“Oh, drop it! I’m going to track them down and whoop their asses into compliance with public security laws myself.” Gil-galad headed toward the door, almost shoving Elrond to the side.

“Gil-galad, calm down!” Elrond said, holding him by his arm. “You are not yourself today. Besides, I have an idea. I was just toying with you a little.”

“Elrond, I swear I’m going to kill you one of these days. I have no time for this… this… Arrgh, I’m going to stop being kingly now – for. this. shit. I want this solved. Now.”

“Alright, alright. It will be fixed. Soon.”

“What are you going to do?” Gil-galad asked, curiosity winning over fury for the first time since they had started the briefing.

“My Lord, you will excuse me, but it is better that you do not know the details. Let’s just say that my Noldorin rib is going to manifest itself. Fire against fire and all that.” Elrond flashed a grin. “Can you lend me that young thing of yours? He was quite useful gathering intelligence…”

“Erestor? Sure. Just make sure I don’t have to hear about juvenile pranks in the next century or two.”

Elrond picked the report from the table and bowed before heading for the door. 

“You really need to get a sense of humour, if you’re going to last more than your predecessors, oh High King.”

“Ellllroooond!!!!” The thud of something blunt hitting the door was the last thing Elrond heard before he dashed down the hall, chortling to himself. What he had in mind would make even Gil-galad laugh. Now he just needed Erestor’s help, a few supplies, the next new moon, a little luck and Lindon was going to see the worst case of Blue Elves in the history of Arda.

_Finis  
October 2014_


End file.
